Numerous types of devices for supporting absorbent articles are previously known. For example, elastic textile pants are often utilized to hold diapers or the like fixed in position during use. An alternative to such pants is the so-called all-in-one diaper which is composed of a plastic backing forming together with a diaper an integral unit. In its unused state, the most common type of all-in-one diapers is principally shaped as a pair of underpants with open side seams which are joined together with adhesive tape when using the diaper so as to make it seal like a pant around the user's abdomen.
By being both easily handled and readily replaceable, the all-in-one diapers are certainly most useful in practice.
Among adults suffering from incontinence however, the wide range of individual variations as to degree of incontinence and to bodily shape and size makes it almost impossible for economic and manufacturing reasons to satisfy all demands with only a limited number of diaper variants available.
Therefore, a diaper fixed in position with the aid of a separate pant would be more useful for incontinent adults. By being able to chose the appropriate size of pant independent of the type of diaper required with regard to degree of incontinence, there is provided for the user a large selection of combination possibilities from only a restricted number of pant and diaper sizes.
There is however a drawback associated with complete diaper pants in that they are difficult to put on and replace on users of a specific category such as those incontinent, institutionalized patients who are heavy, immobile and incapable of standing on their legs, and bed-ridden or contractured patients. The use of complete pants, which have to be wrenched over the user's legs to be properly applied, naturally complicates diaper change making it a time-consuming procedure for the nursing staff and awkward for the incontinent patient.
The application of pants which have to be threaded on over the feet may even cause trouble to disabled persons or those with coordination problems but otherwise capable of managing on their own at home.